Zombie Crazy
by JWolf28
Summary: Olicity AU oneshot. Oliver is walking his dog when he meets a happy blonde who he finds himself quickly falling for. The only problem? She seems to think she's running from zombies. Not an actual zombie fic, just shameless fluff!


The first time he saw her, was when he was walking his dog Speedy- a gift from his little sister of the same nickname. It was hard to miss her, given her neon pink tank top, but she was walking a steady pace as she made her way towards him, smile in place, ear buds in, completely oblivious to the world around her.

And that was probably why she was completely knocked over when Speedy, true to his name, zipped away from Oliver and dove at this random woman, intent on giving her his big doggy kisses. Speedy was no small dog, as most Great Danes aren't and before Oliver could tighten his hold on the beast, his dog bowled over this woman, sending them both to the ground, attacking her with kisses.

Oliver could smell the lawsuit a mile away and started pulling his dog off of her. "Come on, you big dope. Let the poor lady up."

Though clearly displeased, Speedy did as he was told and stepped off her, not looking one bit sorry. Oliver reached for her hand, helping her off the ground. "I'm so sorry. Normally I keep a better eye on him, but he loves everyone and forgets that not everyone is strong enough to catch him."

The woman giggled and straightened her glasses. "Never apologize for your big dog knocking me over. If go down in a ball of fur and kisses, that's exactly the way I want it to happen."

Oliver couldn't help but smile at that, sticking out a hand for an introduction. "I'm Oliver Queen, by the way."

She shook it. "Felicity Smoak." Then she reached down to pet Speedy. "And who's this?"

"That's Speedy."

Felicity grinned. "Aptly named."

The dog-owner studied the woman in front of him as she fawned over his dog. She had stunning blue eyes behind her glasses, and blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail that was a little frizzy from the heat and her exercise and she was shining slightly with sweat, but he had never seen anyone so beautiful. "Hey, do you want to get-"

As he started talking, she straightened, tilting her head a little before cutting him off. "Sorry, zombies are chasing me. Gotta go." And with that, she took off at a jog, turning slightly to wave as she hurried off.

Speedy whined at her disappearing figure and Oliver couldn't help but agree with him. And then what she said hit his brain. Zombies? He looked around in confusion, not seeing anything that could explain that. His heart sunk a little at the realization that there was yet another woman he knew that was completely and utterly insane. First it had been Helena. Gorgeous woman that had more to her personality than just shopping and makeup, something of a rarity in his world. The only issue was that after they'd been dating for a week, she got arrested for trying to kill her father. No reason that she ever told anyone about. She just wanted him dead.

Then there was Isobel. Cold hearted bitch most of the time, but she was nice enough to him and given that they spent a lot of time together working at his company, they got closer and started dating. He'd thought the relationship could go somewhere, but eventually, she tried to trick him into signing the company over to her by having his sister kidnapped and then asking him to give her temporary control so he could help look for her. Thankfully, his bodyguard had managed to uncover the plot by then and stopped him before he could do just that.

And then, the most recent one was Carrie Cutter. He stopped a mugger from robbing her one night when happening upon the tussle after a late night run to Big Belly Burger, and they kept in touch. He'd waited to ask her out this time because he was a little cautious about letting people into his life after the last disaster. It turned out to be a good thing given that she, too, was a nut job. Oliver had been set up on a blind date with McKenna Hall by his mother and it turned out that Carrie had been stalking him and when into a blind rage, attacking the other woman for daring to mess with her 'soul mate'. That had been almost a year ago and Oliver wasn't interested in dating from that point on.

Not until this last girl, at least, but if she thought she was being chased by zombies, there was no way she was sane.

.

.

.

The next time Oliver sees her, he's once again walking Speedy. It's only been a couple days since the last time, and she's wearing another neon shirt, this one saying in a white bubbly print "Rest day is the best day". She was clearly enjoying her walk, head bobbing slightly to whatever music she's listening to and a bright smile on her face. It brightens further when she sees him and Speedy, and stops to give the dog a scratch behind the ears. They chat for a few minutes about little things like the weather and movies and he almost thinks the zombie thing was a fluke until she takes off again, citing the same excuse.

This happens a few more times and he likes Felicity more and more and decides to ignore the crazy bit and ask her out anyway. Resolves to ask her to coffee or dinner the next time he sees her. Except the next time he sees her, her completely blows past him at a full run barely managing a 'sorry' as she did. It hurts his feelings a little, but the next time he sees her, she makes up for it. This time she's wearing a pair of black leggings that he likes _very_ much and a blue tank top with the words "Turning up is my workout" on it. She offers an apology for the last time, and gives him her phone number in case he wants to meet up sometime.

From there on they text frequently and go for coffee often. He asks her on a real date almost five months after he first meets her and she agrees. She doesn't often mention the zombies she's convinced are chasing her, in fact, she only ever does when she sees him while she's jogging, so he gradually just accepts it as part of her personality and doesn't comment on it.

He finds out of the truth of the undead after he's been dating her for six months. Oliver decided to visit her unplanned one afternoon when he's actually managed to get out of work on time and stops by her apartment. She dressed in purple leggings and a black t-shirt that says "I won't quit, but I will cuss the whole time". She greets him and a kiss and a smile. "I was just about to go for a jog. You're welcome to come with me if your gym bag is in your trunk like it usually is."

Of course, Oliver can never say no to her and takes his bag to her apartment and changes. When he comes out, she's putting in one of her ear buds. "Don't worry, I'm not going to listen to music, I just use it for my fitness app."

"App?"

"Yeah. It's called Zombies, Run!. It tells me a story in segments they like to call episodes and at certain points they tell me zombies are chasing me, so I know when to run. It's super fun and I swear this thing helped me lose like ten pounds. And I job more than I walk now."

And then everything becomes incredibly clear. "Oh! It's an app." She looks at him funny and he has to scramble to explain. "The first time we met- when Speedy knocked you over- you said zombies were chasing you and ran off. Never really explained it, just took off. I thought maybe I misheard you, but you kept saying that."  
Felicity was almost doubled over laughing by this point. "You thought I was telling you actual zombies were chasing me? God, I guess I just never thought to explain, but…" She grins at him. "Why did you say anything? You must have thought I was crazy. Especially with your dating history."

Oliver could only shrug and give her a blinding smile. "I guess I kinda love you."

Her eyes went wide and… well, suffice it to say, they got a different kind of exercise that night.

The next day, he downloads the app because he'll be damned if he let his girlfriend be chased by zombies alone.

.

.

.

THE END

 **A/N: And so there it is. I started using an app by the same name to encourage me to run and the entire time I used it, I couldn't help but think of these two and how Felicity could drive Oliver crazy while he tried to figure out what the hell she was talking about. Drop a review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
